His Red Right Hand
by kale.1987
Summary: What happens if Carlisle wasn't as innocent as he makes out to be. Dark fic .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or Nick cave's Red right hand.

A/N An idea I'm playing around with…. But I'm not too sure about it yet

His Red Right Hand

_You'll see him in your nightmares,you'll see him in your dreamsHe'll appear out of nowhere buthe ain't what he seems._

(Nick cave - Red right hand)

Isn't it a funny that if you put on a convincing enough act people and vampires alike will believe just about anything you tell them. I never really intended for things to play out the way they did - I just couldn't help myself. It was never the fact that I needed their blood for sustenance that made me do it, it was the way I felt when I looked at them. I could tell right then that their insides would look just as good as their outside and I wanted to see both - I needed to, and so I did. It's how I got my first real experience as a doctor, because before then I never really had the chance - there was always so many rules to follow. So I decided that I would find out for myself I just didn't really put much thought into where or when until I saw her.

Her name was Mary Ann Nichols, I remember that she was very clean… I liked that about her, so few people were back then - it was very off putting, especially with my keen sense of smell. I saw her when she was working Whitechaple Road - I decided then that she would be my first. It was quick, I was merciful that time - just a quick slash of the throat and a slice to the abdomen and I was done. I remember what it was like as I dropped her body on the ground and watched the blood pool around her… satisfaction - I decided that it was my duty to show people what things looked like from the inside out. I heard a shuffling noise followed by muffled sob and I glanced over to my captive, I took in her tearstained face, her red nose and her scared brown eyes and I knew she was just like them…. The ones I'd had before her. I couldn't help myself - I might not be forgiven, but that didn't matter because this was not something I would forget.

I took a step toward her as she tried in vain to move further away but because of the ropes binding her hands and feet it was a wasted effort. But still she didn't give up, I couldn't help but smile - actually this may be different than the rest, she will fight. I laughed and I relished the shiver that it gave her - yes she would be different. I approached her slowly and I watched as her eyes dilated and the smell of her fear became ever more intoxicating. I bent down and removed the tape that covered her mouth. Come on be predictable my mind whispered. "Why Carlisle, why are you doing this to me?" she asked. I caught one of the tears that was rolling down her face and put it in my mouth "Why Bella dear?" I asked her "Because I want to see what you look like from the inside." I savoured the sharply indrawn breath followed by the pleads of "What would the others think?" She would fight for her life, I reached into the pocked of my pants and pulled out my knife - the same one I'd always used for my girls. I showed it to her and told her what I was going to do with it, then she screamed for me………

_You're one microscopic cogin his catastrophic planDesigned and directed byhis red right hand._

A/N Let me know what you think… I may continue it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; It's not mine, I'm just borrowing

A/N thanks for all those who requested me to continue, I hope you like it so far x

Chapter 2

Her screams were like music to my ears, her pleas more valuable than golden fleece and I couldn't get enough. Each slice of her skin, the intoxicating smell of her blood and the salt that was mixed with her tears - It was blissful, for myself at least. For Bella on the other hand I'd imagine it was very traumatic - somebody she had viewed as a trusted father figure doing something like this to her. In between her bouts of screaming she still asked me how I thought I could get away with this and that the others were sure to find out. It was only when I began to tire of the repetition that I answered her. "They won't find out little Bella, because there not here" I told her. "What do you mean there not here, they've left? Edward's left" she sobbed. Ah yes the abandonment issues, there they were again - so terrified of being left alone. Then as I watched her, her crying began to ease slightly as she lifted her head to stare defiantly at me "Alice will see, she will come and she will save me" she said. Such conviction - too bad she's wrong.

"I'm afraid not little Bella" I told her "You see I knew Alice would be a problem, so I arranged a little distraction for her. Poor Jasper - he was starting to make so much progress too, but the blood it was just too much for him." I watched as her face contorted from pain to anger in seconds "You monster" she screamed at me "He's been trying so hard and then you orchestrate him failing." I laughed and then I laughed some more, I couldn't help myself - here she was tied up, at the mercy of someone who wants to kill her and she's concerned about Jaspers slip. Edward was right, she really does have no sense of self preservation. My laughter began to ease and yet she was still staring at me in anger "Do you want me to tell you where the others are, or are you going to give up demanding there presence?" I said mockingly.

Some of the anger seemed to drain from her face and was replaced by fear "Where" she choked. I chuckled slightly "Well…..Emmett and Rosalie decided to take advantage of their graduation by going on another honeymoon and can be expected to be gone for a long while. Esme, she was tricky but I managed to convince her that her poor son's struggle with his thirst needed her immediate attention and besides - I made her a promise that I'd stay here and look after you." "What about Edward" she asked. I walked towards her and crouched down so that our faces were closer together "Ah yes, Edward… well that was interesting, however I don't feel quite ready to divulge that information to you yet - maybe if you say please it might help" I told her. "Please" she choked out. I looked at her, the heartbreaking expression on her face, the tears that were poring from her eyes and her nose that was running and I was reminded of all those times before when she had been broken and I had fixed her. And that I had the power to fix her again if I wanted to. "Hmmmm….no, I don't think so - not yet" I told her.

"You bastard" she screamed at me. I laughed at her again "Wrong again little Bella, I had a father - he may not have been much of a one but he was there. Anyway, you've had your little break - now it's time to get back to it" I told her as I raised the hand that held my knife and for the first time noticed that it was still smeared with her blood. I watched her as I lifted the blade to my mouth and licked the crimson fluid from it. I savoured its rich taste as I watched her as she began to cry again. "Delicious" I whispered.

Review x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Twilight doesn't belong to me and sadly it never will.

A/N I 'm sorry for the long delay! But thanks for reading, reviewing and making it a favourite. You know I love you guy's for it x

Chapter 3

I wondered how much longer I could keep this up, every day I wanted to drain her dry so that I could feast on the sweet nectar that ran through her veins. And yet every day I persuaded myself otherwise, which is why after just over a week of confinement she was still alive. I was impressed, not just with myself for my restraint but for her strength and continued defiance - I wondered if perhaps it was time I broke that?

I whistled softly as I let myself into the attic where I kept Bella - One of the useful things about living in a Victorian style house was the large attic spaces they tended to have. "Isabella" I called as I entered the room, I glanced around the room but she wasn't in sight. "I know you're here Isabella - I can hear your heartbeat" I called to her. I felt the beginnings of a smile pull at the corners of my mouth at I heard her move from behind a pile of boxes in the far corner of the room.

I walked slowly across the room to stand in front of the boxes she was hiding behind "I know where you are, do you want me to come and get you" I murmured. I heard a small whimper followed by a scrabbling sound "Answer me Isabella" I told her . "No" she squeaked. "Well then you'd better get out of there hadn't you" I replied.

I heard the sound of her moving about and the heavy thumping of her heart. I could feel the venom building in the back of my throat with every beat. I swallowed it back with a grimace - I had waited to long to waste this now. "Hurry up Isabella" I shouted. She cleared her throat softly as she crawled out from behind the boxes. "Stand up and come here" I told her.

She got slowly to her feet and came to stand in front of me. She was trembling slightly, probably thinking that she was in trouble - she was right. "Tell me Isabella, what happened to the ropes that held your arms?" I asked her softly. She was trying to avoid looking at me by staring at the floor "I took them off" she whispered.

"Hmm…and where are they now?" I asked her, tapping my foot slightly. "In the corner, behind the boxes" she replied. I took a step towards her and she flinched "Are you worried I'm going to hurt you for your disobedience?" I murmured. She nodded her head slowly while still staring at the floor.

"Sit down" I told her quietly. She watched me uncertainly as if waiting for me to change my mind. I tapped my foot once and she sat quickly down. I smiled and began to circle her slowly "I'm going to tell you a little story Isabella. It's about a foolish boy who falls in love with a silly girl."

"Now like all stories go they have their up's and their downs but still true love stands strong - well until he leaves her that is" I told her. Come on, take the bait like a good little rabbit.

A full minute had past since I had spoken and she had yet to defend her precious Edward and I'll admit I was slightly surprised. I came to a stop in front of her and crouched down so our faces were level "What no shouts of 'but he came back' or 'of course he loves me' don't tell me I've worn you down already because I will be rather disappointed if that is indeed the case" I mocked.

"Why?" she croaked "So you can laugh at the naïve little human some more - I don't think so, so instead I'll just say that I believe what I do and you can think whatever the hell you want to."

I felt a surge of anticipation as I took in the pale and fragile little human before me - and I knew for all her fire and courage that I would be the one to break her.

"Ah, but you see little Bella, I haven't finished my story yet" I told her. "You see one day the silly girl gets caught in a trap and the foolish boy tries to rescue her." She froze and I heard her whisper his name almost as if in prayer. I laughed softly enjoying the sent of her fear as it began to saturate the air around her.

"What have you done?" she demanded. I smiled inwardly at her brave words because If I wasn't able to smell her fear I would never have guessed she was afraid. I would never forget this moment and I knew that until her dieing breath neither would she.

"I killed him" I replied

Review x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Twilight isn't mine - that credit goes to S.M

A/N Hey all, Thanks for your reviews and alerts etc - it really makes my day to know that I'm doing something right.

Chapter 4

She sat there staring at me for over a minute before her feeble human brain decided on an appropriate response. "Your lying" she hissed. So predictable, maybe this wasn't going to be as fun as I first thought.

"Isabella - why would I lie to you?" I questioned innocently - all the while silently laughing at the fact that she seemed surprised by my response. She shook her head slightly as if to clear the thoughts that were filling her mind "Because your trying to hurt me" she replied.

I laughed aloud at this. "Trying to hurt you?" I said bringing my face closer to hers "I think I'm doing more than trying, don't you?" She pulled her head away from mine and whispered "You really are a monster." I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me again "And your just getting this now?" I asked her.

She didn't bother to answer - instead she glared and started to pull away again. "We did try to warn you Isabella dear - it doesn't do well to play games with monsters" I taunted softly. "Don't you dare call the others monsters" she shouted "The only monster around here is you!"

I smiled and patted her on the cheek softly before I placed my lips close to her ear and whispered "Are you sure about that Isabella, after all everybody has their own masks they hide behind - what makes you think that my family are any different?"

I could see the uncertainty creeping across her face the way water does over sand. "How do you know that their not in the house right now, listening to every word we speak and enjoying every one of your anguished cries" I asked her.

She sat there and stared at me, the doubt and horror of the situation written across her face for me to relish upon. "They wouldn't" she choked out. I smiled my innocent smile as the smell of her fear became more potent by the second before I replied "Do you truly believe that Isabella - or are you just guessing now?"

We looked at each other - eye to eye, predator to prey and we finally started to see each other for what we were - and what we always had been. She was my inferior, and I realised then, that there was very little that was remarkable about Isabella Swan - except perhaps that she was born without the usual survival instincts that most humans possessed. But what I also knew was that she realised that her time was fast running out, that the entertainment value was growing thin for me.

"There not really here are they" she said. I shook my head "No there not" I told her. She nodded and then asked "Did you really kill Edward?" I nodded my head slightly because I had in fact killed the boy that I had always viewed as my son.

She began to cry softly while she whispered "Why" again and again under her breath. "Because he loved you" I told her. "And now your going to kill me for that" she replied. I didn't answer her because there wasn't any need to, we both already knew that the choice had already been made for us long ago.

After all - how many people make friends with their food?

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; It doesn't belong to be - Twilight that is, this fic on the other hand is the product of my sick imagination.

A/N Thanks for reading this story - I hope you all liked it. And a very huge thank you to the wonderful AutumnSong - who helped me out on this chapter!

Chapter 5

I smiled as I felt the anticipation begin to rise in my chest. It was coming, soon I would be getting the fruits of my labour and I would be feasting on her life's blood. The very thought of it caused a small snarl to escape me.

I watched as she began to back away from me again, as if she thought that it might actually do her some good. Such a shame really, she was such a pretty girl - ah well.

I began to close the distance between us again with slow deliberate steps. I smiled again as she took a final step backward and realised that she'd hit a dead end.

"Please" she yelled "Think about what you're doing Carlisle, this is not the person you are." I was almost close enough to touch her now. I observed the terrified expression on her face, the harshness of her breathing and the stupidity of her words. I found myself unable to hold back anymore.

I laughed, and then I laughed some more.

"Bella, my child - If I could indeed shed real tears I would be doing so this very minute" I told her.

She looked at me in confusion and perhaps a tiny bit hopefully that this could all just be a very bad joke.

"Make no mistake, I am going to kill you, I just find myself amazed by the fact that you still believe - even if it is only a tiny bit, that I could spare you. So I will make it clear to you one final time."

I smiled at the harsh gasp that escaped her lips as I drew my face so very close to hers. "I want your blood, I want to taste it, drink it, bathe in it - I want every last drop of it that's in your pretty little body" I told her softly.

She visibly shuddered and I relished in the involuntary action. Too long had she been at ease around the damned, now was the time for fear. Fear, hot and rapid palpations—it only made the blood sweeter. Stepping closer, pining her against the wall I ran my nose along the column of her neck and took a deep breath. Blood so sweet…

She whimpered and tried to sink into the wall but it was no use, she had nowhere to go and no hope." Bella, dear you have never smelled so intoxicating or inviting as you do now. Your fear, I can taste it on my tongue." A dark and sinister voice reminded me that soon I would actually taste it.

"Please."

"I thought you'd never ask." I whispered opening my mouth and sinking my teeth into her fragile neck. The moment my teeth broke skin both my taste buds and senses were flooded with the warmth of her honeyed blood. It was sinfully divine, better than anything I had even imagined and worth every second I had patiently waited. I moaned loudly, clutching her body to mine as I savoured.

Pull after pull I sucked greedily; enjoying the essence Edward had denied himself. I was thankful for his self control—without it I wouldn't be feasting on her. I suppose he was some use after all.

As I continued to drink deep in her blood, I became aware of the her heartbeat slowing and the shallowness of her breathing. Ah soon, soon it would be all over for my sweet little swan. With that in mind I managed to draw myself away from the sweet nectar of her blood and allowed myself to look upon her face as the last traces of her life force began to drain away.

It was all in the eyes, I mused. The way that one moment they were so alert and aware, then the next they seemed flat and so very blank.

I allowed myself to feel a moment of loss for the life I had just taken - because gone was the air that filled her lungs and saturated her blood. And gone was the heartbeat that had seemed to ring in my ears with every palpitation. And the smell, that sent which drove me wild with want - soon that would be gone too.

I leaned my face into the crook of her neck and drew in deep breath, as if I could somehow make it last forever - this intoxication that used to be Isabella Swan. But I knew it wouldn't - in time the lushness of its flavour will be forgotten, and replaced with the filth I was forced to consume in order to remain free and undetected.

But there will be more I promised myself as I allowed her body to slip from my grasp and fall to the floor with thump.

There were always going to be more of my girls, I just had to find them.

Review x


End file.
